All About Anya
by WintersOrchid
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme. After fem!Russia and her parents moved to the states, her feelings of loneliness and insecurity grow and she becomes shopping addicted.
1. Chapter 1

The move to America was quite the shock to the senses to say the least and Anya wasn't sure she liked it. Her few friends in Russia were too far away to write regularly too and email seemed so impersonal; besides, she had always felt like the third wheel on their get-togethers, so they probably weren't missing her too much. The time differences were too great even with the Internet and she soon gave up to try and find friends here. It was hard with her poor English to effectively communicate and the other girls seemed to think she was scary, though she wasn't sure why or how. Sure she had accidentally knocked down what's-her-name Łukasiewicz when the smaller girl and her sidekick the cute brunette ran into her. She couldn't help that she was tall and….. very broad…. With a large chest and broad shoulders, Anya came across as more broad than curvy when she wore her usual loose sweaters and the more people teased her about her size, the more she wore even on hot days.

Thankfully her parents had managed to find her a working car so she didn't have to take the bus or walk which would have been worse. In an effort to get away from her obtuse parents, she fled to New York for college, managing to get in on a decent scholarship and promise of more help.

This country seems determined to wear down the children with debt before they're even adults, she mused as she moved in, greeting her new roommate who's a perky, loud blonde who's wearing a very short skirt and crop-top. They somehow manage to push their parents out – both the roommate's fathers leaving after fussing over their little girl and making them both highly uncomfortable in the face of their new adult life.

"Sorry about them," the girl says once she shuts the door on them clamouring about getting plenty of rest and not partying. "I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you!"

"… I'm Anya…" she manages, looking around their room. Strange to think that they'll be living here for a year. The thought of the other woman seeing her in any state of partial undress is unnerving and she reaches for her things to start unpacking.

Amelia had already picked her bed by the time Anya arrived so she's left with the other one, the one closest to the window which is nice, since she likes to be in the breeze. They unpack to the sounds of Amelia chattering on and on about how excited she is about her astronomy classes and Anya nods and hums with her, not really listening. They had requested to room with each other when the student in charge of deciding room placement emailed them both saying there was another astronomy student, and Anya figured it would be better to have someone else with the same passions, right? That way she could get help with her English as well.

Amelia was still chattering on, even when they were helping each other make the beds and move the heavy furniture to suit their tastes.

Well, her roommate was excitable and that was better than a grumpy roommate, right?

Then Amelia pulled out a rather large vodka bottle with a grin. "Wanna split a pie?"

Anya gaped at her. "We're not allowed to have that!"

"So? Are ya gonna tell on me?" she challenged. Anya shook her head. Sensing victory, Amelia pulled out her computer, cursing when she remembered it wasn't automatically hooked up to the Internet. After a few minutes, she managed to get connected and on the pizza website. They ordered what they wanted and started drinking. Thankfully Amelia's dads had set up her tv and dvd player so they could watch movies until they were too tired to stay up anymore.

The next morning brings a dry mouth and shame from how much she told the other girl – about the move from Russia, the girls who didn't like her, her loneliness even around her family…. Shit, she had even blabbed about how much her clothes sucked. Groaning, she rolled off the bed hto get a drink of water, wondering where the showers were. A quick check verified that Amelia was asleep so she quickly pulled off her pyjamas and wrapped a robe around her. Amelia was still asleep. Good. It took her awhile to find the bathroom, but the stalls are big enough to dress in so she has plenty of room and the place to herself. Another girl comes in as she's dressing and Anya waits with bated breath, hoping she's not going to the bathroom. That would be so awkward. Thankfully the other girl picks a stall and there's the sound of clothes being removed. Anya finishes dressing quickly and hurries back to her room where Amelia is slowly getting her things together.

"Hey, did you shower?"

A nod.

"Where is it?"

She gives her directions and when Amelia leaves, she's able to toss her dirty things in the hamper and hang up her towel. Her hair's still wet but she lays down on her bed anyway. The pillow will dry before nightfall. Breakfast would have to be cold pizza or out in the city since the dining hall wouldn't be open until the start of classes. Amelia comes back after a long while and Anya listens to her drying her hair and messing with her make-up, the shorter woman shaking her shoulder when she was done.

"Hey, are you asleep?"

She grunts at her and swats the hand away.

"I might as well be with how long it took you to get ready."

"I don't go out unless I'm looking my best!" Amelia declares and Anya rolls her closed eyes.

Breakfast is figured out and they wander around the city until lunch, at which point they return to their room after the meal to finish the last bits of unpacking. School starts and they find a good routine that satisfies them both, keeping them both friendly with each other while still maintaining a healthy distance of privacy in such cramped quarters.

It's during one of Anya's classes that she spots an older man who's sitting in the back and looking bored. He can't be more than twenty-five, but it's enough to separate him from the other younger students. When she asks her neighbour quietly, the guy tells her he's someone's "baby-daddy" a term that Anya just nods at in pretend understanding. Later that night Amelia gives her a full definition, explaining that it referred to a guy who knocked up a girl and may or may not pay her child support and who may or may not be with her. The idea is fascinating to Anya whose family has always been the type to condemn any sort of sex outside of marriage. Besides, it's not like any guy wanted to date her. Amelia's still chattering and something she says catches Anya's attention.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Huh?"

"You said guys pay girls to spend time with them?"

"Yeah. Hell, I'd want a guy like that. Buys me nice things and takes me wherever I want, but I wouldn't want to put out. Ew. They'd all be old and wrinkly anyway." She shivers and tosses her shirt in the hamper, clearly more comfortable in her skin than Anya is, even as the taller looks away.


	2. Chapter 2

The vodka ran out a month in and while Anya was more concerned with working her minimum-paying job and maintaining good grades with her poor English to think about much else, the lack of comforting drink didn't help matters. The general courses weren't too hard but the more scientific ones had her struggling with words she knew in Russian and definitions that made her even more confused. Amelia was a huge help with these, explaining things more simply for her whenever she asked. She couldn't let herself get behind, even at the beginning, even if Amelia was always wanting to have fun and going on dates with boys in her classes.

It was difficult not to judge her for these outings, even if nothing came from them, but Amelia was just so well-liked and very pretty and fun, while Anya was just… Anya. Big-boned with pudge around her waist and fat thighs and dreadfully boring. Several times Amelia had come back with news of events or flyers for them, always encouraging Anya to come out of her self-imposed shell more and some of them were fun, like the Halloween party they went to that the school had hosted.

They had come away with two huge bags of candy and even won a gift card for pizza. The other events weren't as much fun, an ice cream social they lingered for too long at boring and awkward when the poor staff tried and failed miserably to get the other dorm students to interact.

One Friday a few weeks before Thanksgiving break, Amelia brought home a beat-up flyer that she had ripped off a telephone pole, Anya ignoring her usually noisy entrance in favour of her book and a chance to read for herself not a class. A paper plane crashed into the book as Amelia flopped onto her bed with a grin.

"Dude, I totally found the best plan ever! What are you doing this weekend?"

Anya absently replied that she was free as she unfolded the plane to read what was on the paper.

Amelia's backpack was rifled through and another flyer was flicked across the space between the beds at Anya, the taller woman having to lean over with a groan to get it off the floor. The first was for a "Speed Date" whatever that was and the second advertised a meet and greet for Astronomy students which sounded a little too late in the semester, but oh well.

"Let's go out!" Amelia said, bouncing up and down on her bed.

Holding the two fliers, Anya weighed her choices. On one hand, she didn't have to go out and if she changed her mind between now and then, so what? Amelia wouldn't get too upset. The speed dating flyer seemed off somehow – maybe it was the overly enthusiastic "University students welcome!" at the top, but it was at a restaurant they had been to before in a good neighbourhood, and surely they could leave whenever they wanted. Hell, they might even get a free meal out of it, one that wasn't shitty dorm food. The meet and greet sounded boring, just another chance to make awkward small talk with her teachers and other students.

"This one," she decided, tossing the speed dating one back to Amelia for her to look over. The phrase, "and she never knew how much this simple choice would change her life" ran through her mind and she shook her head as she went back to her book. Yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya's shift at the front desk ran right up to the start of the dating event, but Amelia assured her that no one would care if they were a little late. Still, Amelia came down five minutes before Anya was to get off with her coat so they could leave right away, the both of them passing the time playing games on a spare sheet of paper until the replacement showed up, allowing Anya to leave. It was a cold night and she almost went back for her gloves, but Amelia was already heading off and she was wearing a knee-length skirt so Anya couldn't really complain since she was more warmly dressed.

Amelia had tried to convince her to dress up more but Anya was so nervous about her body that she had never bought anything nicer than a skirt and fairly low-cut top that she never worked up the courage to wear. Every time she put it on, she felt like all her flaws were suddenly highly visible and she had to take it off. A ten minute walk brought them to the right place and they were directed to the back room when they inquired about the speed dating event. They were the only students. Anya wanted to step on Amelia's foot as an overly enthusiastic middle-aged woman rushed up to them.

"Welcome!" she greeted, shaking both their hands with gusto. "We're just getting started. Please, have a seat!"

They were directed to chairs, one line filling with people who apparently were to stay seated while the empty chairs were to hold people who moved. The woman who was apparently in charge gave a few more directions and the event started.

There were several old men and women hanging around at the bar, but they were both pleased to see Amelia's brother who Anya had only met once and only for the maybe half a minute he had popped in only to have Amelia chase him down the hall with a pillow. So she hadn't really met him. He and Amelia hugged each other and then he turned to hug Anya as well, much to her surprise.

"Hey girly-girls. What you two up to? Hoping to get laid, eh Em?" he teased, ruffling Amelia's hair much to her annoyance. She huffed off to the bathroom to fix her hair and Alfred turned his blue (very, very very blue eyes ) towards Anya and winked.

"Buy you a drink?"

As it turned out, Alfred was two years ahead of them and very willing to break a law or two and buy Anya a stiff drink. The two of them sat at a corner table to talk while Amelia flirted with any guy who approached, discussing this that and the other until they had run out of things to say. Alfred was an engineering student who was hoping to get a big internship in the summer with the hopes that it would help him get a job in the company when he graduated. It was in California of course, but he wasn't too concerned. Like Amelia, his parents seemed to be paying for his expenses and he had a part time job on the side. When Amelia got bored, Anya reluctantly left with her, Alfred's number saved to her phone with his promise to text the next day still echoing in her head.

He did keep his promise and by noon the next day, she had received several texts, ranging from a compliment on her hair and eyes to an invitation to dinner the next weekend. Amelia just laughed when she found out, saying Alfred was a "player" and he was just using her for sex.

"He'll use you and lose you, but I'll still be here," she assured Anya as she flopped onto the bed with her textbooks.

Despite Amelia's gloomy predictions, the next few dates went very, very well and no hint of sex was even seen, so with uplifted heart, Anya continued on, enjoying the nice meals, friendly boyfriend and the one time they went over to his place, his roommates were there. Ludwig was a nice enough guy, if quiet and taciturn, so he left them to the movie and cuddling while he worked in his room. Really, to her, the whole thing was heaven and when he took her out on Spring Break to let her shop wherever she wanted and footed the bills, that was when she realized he was a keeper. Money was no problem for him or his family, so it stood to reason that money should be of little consequence while around him.

Then again, she could get anything she wanted to with the right amount of money. During her last years of high school, she even worked a part-time job to help afford such niceties, though she resented working. It was so…. Beneath her. And now while in college, she had found another part-time job, though she hated it too. Then again, she figured it was human nature to want the rewards without the work.

That was before she met Alfred. Alfred who was older and very confident and good-looking and willing to spend lots of money on her. Alfred who didn't care that she was from Russia and stumbled on her English sometimes. Alfred who was sweet and stuttered when he wished her goodnight before kissing her cheek. So now, money without the work was well within her reach.


	4. Chapter 4

They haven't had sex - far from it in fact. It's mostly limited to goodnight kisses when Alfred drove her back to the dorm and the one time they went to see a movie when he touched her hip but pulled back sharply like he'd be burned. It's cute and nice to know she's not being wanted for her body. Tonight though, he's asked that she stay the night and his voice and hands are shaking when he does, poor thing. They had been dating for almost five months and though she hasn't told her parents, Amy certainly knows that something serious was going on.

Earlier that day Anya had bought a pack of assorted sized condoms with a smile, not caring what others thought. She knew what she was so they were free to speculate all they wanted. The store was on her way to a class anyway, so they sat in her backpack as she took notes, her heart jumping every time someone's foot got close to her bag, as if they would just know what was in there and embarrass her. Finally class let out and she rushed home to stash them in her purse as she cleaned up, brushing her hair and applying some makeup to look good.

Alfred's apartment was about a fifteen minute walk from her place and he answered the door when she knocked, letting her inside and nervously talking about what they could order for dinner as he hovered, clearly not too sure what to do with himself, so she takes charge, telling him pizza or Chinese was fine, and dropping her bag in his room before kissing his cheek.

Once he settled down and ordered food, they put in a movie to wait, cuddling on the couch and getting bolder, one of Alfred's hands gently tracing circles onto her thigh. The food was eaten and Ludwig came home late, his boyfriend clinging to his arm and chattering to Anya and Alfred about the movie they had seen while Ludwig got the shirt and jeans he had left behind a day or two before. Ludwig gently but firmly pushed his noisy boyfriend out of the apartment and retreated to his room, red-faced and withdrawn.

Summer comes far too quickly and Anya makes a snap decision to stay with Alfred, much to her parent's annoyance, but they have her brothers to deal with, her older brother moving back in while he took a break between his third and fourth year and her younger brother

He tries not to wince at each transaction as he hands over his credit card. Sure he can more than afford it, but like his brothers, he'd rather not spend the money. Later that day, he gets a call from his bank, asking him if he did indeed authorize all these strange, expensive purchases. It's not like him, they insist. They're still going down a list - XX and X, $300, so and so, $450 - when a blindfold covers his eyes and something wet slides along his ear. He jumps so badly that he almost drops the phone, but quickly realizes it's Anya. Kidnappers, he sincerely hopes, would not do that. Her hands leave his shoulders and he wonders if this is a game as he continues to clear charges. A soft weight settles on his thighs, Anya's flesh giving as she straddles him and his mouth is suddenly dry. Her hands wander down his front and he's vaguely aware of the man on the telephone calling for him. His tie is loosened. "Ah, what was that?" "I was just asking if we should mark these as normal transactions from now on, sir," the representative says. "Ah, yes, p-please." Anya's hands have found his belt. After a few more niceties that take far too long, the phone goes dead and Ludwig reaches for the blindfold, only to have his hand slapped. Letting it fall to her thigh, he lets her do whatever she wants.


End file.
